


The Ghost

by Hilly_Nguyen



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Other, Thorin Feels, Thorin Is an Idiot
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5010808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilly_Nguyen/pseuds/Hilly_Nguyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sau cái chết của mình, Thorin Oakenshield đứng giữa hai lựa chọn để quyết định cái kết thực sự cho sự tồn tại của gã.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Tự dưngnhows cặp này nên thử viết 1 fic coi sao :3

Gã đã nghĩ gã có thể bước tiếp nhưng gã đã lầm….

Gã đắn đo giữa những sự lựa chọn để rồi gã trở về với thế giới mà trước đây gã đã nói lời từ biệt…

Giờ gã ở đây, giữa sảnh lớn hoang tàn của Erebor huyền thoại, ngắm nhìn sự tàn phá của thời gian bào mòn vương quốc của mình. Gã nhắm mắt, cố bắt lấy một âm thanh nào đó trong không khí nhưng chỉ có im lặng đáp lại gã rồi gã bàng hoàng nhận ra….

Gã….Thorin Oakenshield…giờ chỉ còn là một bóng ma mờ nhạt giữa sảnh của Erebor hùng vĩ…

Gã ở đó, hồi tưởng lại những nhịp búa rền vang, hay những hơi thở bỏng rát của lửa và những con sông ánh vàng lấp lánh trải dài lòng núi.

Gã nhăn mặt nhớ lại những tiếng gào, âm thanh chát chúa của cuộc chiến năm đạo quân, nhớ những nỗi đau xé lòng của những kẻ sống sót, gã nhớ đoàn người của gã, 12 gã lùn luôn đồng hành với gã và….

“Thorin…”

Gã nhớ cậu, tên trộm của gã…

“Đại bàng đang tới, Thorin…Thorin…ráng lên, ngài sẽ sống mà….”

Nhìn xuống bàn tay trong suốt của mình, Thorin vẫn còn nhớ cái siết tay của tên trộm nhỏ, người cậu ta run bắn và đôi mắt nâu ngấn nước nhìn gã hấp hối.

Đột nhiên gã mỉm cười… tên trộm nhỏ… Giờ cậu thế nào?

Thật khó để quên đi cái lí do mà gã đã chọn để ở lại, Bilbo Baggins, cái túi đã gói trọn lấy tình yêu của gã và rồi chiến tranh làm mọi thứ tan vỡ.

Cậu đã làm nhiều điều tuyệt vời cho gã nhưng gã chỉ mang tới cho trái tim bé nhỏ của cậu những vết cứa khó lành. Dù đã nói lời từ biệt nhưng liệu cậu có tha thứ cho gã?

Gã đã từng hứa với cậu, hứa rằng sẽ luôn bao bọc, bảo vệ cậu. Luôn bên cậu dù cho có chuyện gì xảy ra đi chăng nữa, rằng sẽ mãi mãi cùng cậu cho tới khi thế giới này không còn tồn tại…

Và một lần nữa gã lại để cậu ở lại với muôn vàn nỗi đau ngổn ngang trong tâm hồn.

Gã không thể bước tiếp nếu gã không biết chắc rằng cậu đã ổn. Nhưng gã đã thề dưới cái tên linh thiêng của dòng dõi Durin rằng nếu làm ma gã cũng sẽ ở lại quê nhà của mình để bảo vệ nó…

Nội tâm của Thorin bắt đầu đấu tranh khốc liệt khiến gã trông khổ sở, gã có phần đắn đo. Và rồi trong khoảnh khắc, Thorin bay vút lên, xuyên qua những lớp đá lạnh của ngọn núi để thoát ra ngoài không gian rộng lớn bên ngoài. Gã nhìn ngọn núi của mình tắm trong ánh hoàng hôn lộng lẫy lần cuối rồi hướng về phía Bag End.

**Author's Note:**

> Bị bơ qtqđ :'(((


End file.
